


From Out Of Nowhere

by SighKurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighKurauchi/pseuds/SighKurauchi
Summary: At that night Rin could promise her performance was flawless. But what will happen when something gets out of her control? (Posted on FFN on Jun 25)





	From Out Of Nowhere

μ's left Akiba Dome in high spirits. It's always the thrill of Love Live finals that brings them together no matter what after they disbanded. They were separated by their daily life schedules after their retirement, but always managed to get together at least once a month, and the days around Love Live finals date wasn't an exception. Even though all of them already graduated, their school idol bond brought them together for Love Live once again.

"Hey, if you guys are up for it I know a great place where we can have a look at the nighttime city," Rin said. "It's half an hour drive away from here but it's so worth it."

"I like it," Honoka said. No surprise there since she and Rin were always close-minded.

"Me too," Kotori said.

"Me three," Nozomi agreed.

"It's so like you two to back up anything that looks remotely like fun," Nico said, slight annoyance invading her voice

"You said it, Nico-chan. They're always like this," Maki was quick to back Nico up.

"Yeah, but hey, isn't it nice to take a step back from partying till morning and have a nice time, just the nine of us?" Honoka asked, obviously not willing to back down.

"I guess it can't be helped. Let's get in our cars then," Eli summed up, then looked at Umi. "Does this work for everyone?"

Umi smiled in response. "Of course, it's a nice change of pace."

Obviously content, Rin took Umi by her hand and led her to her car. Sure, it wasn't a flashy Lancer Evo that Maki drove, but it was still a pretty good car. Umi took shotgun, with Honoka and Eli in the back. Meanwhile Hanayo, Kotori and Nozomi situated in the back seat of Maki's car, and Nico was taking her sit in the front.

"Aw, no fair, Maki-chan, you took Kayo-chin all to herself," Rin pouted.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan, it's only for the drive there. Do you want me to ride shotgun with you when we head back?" Hanayo asked reassuringly.

"Sure thing, Kayo-chin, it's a promise then!" Rin beamed with excitement.

"Hey," Nico asked when Maki started the engine, "why is our big tit squad in our car and not Rin's?"

"We're right here, ya know", Nozomi said, to which Nico turned back and stuck her tongue out. The rest of the girls smiled at this childish display.

Driving an empty road felt almost poetic, and Honoka couldn't keep quiet for even a minute, but with Rin constantly talking to her Umi and Eli couldn't help but worry whether or not they will arrive to their destination.

"In other words, Rin-chan, Umi-chan, we should definitely check that restaurant out," Honoka kept chirping.

"Of course we will, nya!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

As they were passing a curved T-junction the oncoming car blinded Rin, and she shut her eyes, only to hear a loud bang on her left. When she opened them…

...she saw white ceiling of an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" the cat-girl inquired. She turned her head to see a UV pack connected to her arm, and traced her hand on the plastic tube that dispensed the clear liquid into her bloodstream.

"Did something happen on our way there?" she asked again.

"Oh… You're awake," the unfamiliar voice asked. Rin looked up to see a young girl in a white coat looking at her. Then the girl left her alone.

"Weird," Rin mused to herself.

Her solitude wasn't long, however, as she was joined by a rather young looking man, the same woman from a moment ago and… Hanayo and Maki. All four of them were wearing white hospital coats, and Hanayo was clutching to a bouquet of flowers and was holding back tears, her face redder than Maki's hair, while Maki was as pale as Death.

"Good afternoon, Hoshizora-san," the young man said. "My name is doctor Imai. You are currently in a hospital room. Do you remember how you got here?"

"I was driving with my friends, when this car on the oncoming lane blinded me and then i heard a loud bang. Next thing i know is waking up here. Did something happen?"

"Yes, Hoshizora-san. Something happened indeed. You see, the bang you heard was another car colliding with yours. You got in a rather nasty car accident."

"Oh god, is everyone okay?" Rin asked with worry.

"We performed a surgery on Kousaka-san, and Ayase-san is still unconscious, but they are safe. However…" the doctor was looking for words to say. Hanayo and Maki were looking at the floor, unable to look at Rin. "The crash was severe, and you and your front passenger got the worst of it."

"Is Umi alive? Please, I need to know," Rin pleaded.

"Hoshizora-san," doctor Imai said, then took a deep breath. "Sonoda-san is dead. I'm sorry."

Rin's heart sank when she heard those words. She felt something on her cheek, then reached to her face to wipe it away, but recoiled when she felt wetness on her touch. She was crying.

"Moreover," doctor continued, "your back was severely damaged. We afraid you are paralyzed from your waist down. My deepest apologies."

Rin's mind went blank at these words. She could barely process anything around. She did not notice how tears started flowing in steady streams, how doctor Imai and his nurse gave her a look of sympathetic sorrow, how tight Hanayo and Maki were hugging her and crying into her shoulders. All she thought about was one single sentence: "I am now bound to a wheelchair forever."

Suddenly Rin was swept to a warm and comforting hug, the one that she felt could protect her from anything that comes her way. She looked at the person hugging her, and when her gaze met an unmistakably familiar auburn hair, Rin hugged back without hesitation.

"Mom," she cried, "my soul is hurting."

"It's okay, Rin," her mother answered, petting the girl's hair. "We're not gonna give in to pain and sadness."

"Uhm, excuse me, Hoshizora-san," young nurse said as she entered the room, "the police would like to talk to you about the accident."

Two men entered the room along with the nurse. One of them was dressed in a police uniform, the other was dressed rather fashionably: black dress pants, dark gray striped vest, light gray dress jacket and a black tie with a golden loop pattern.

"Good morning, Hoshizora-san," the man in the suit said, "my name is investigator Ibarazaki and i would like to ask you some questions about last night's accident."

"I'm afraid I can't help you," Rin said, "I was blinded by the oncoming car and knocked unconscious in the crash, I barely remember anything."

"That is unfortunate, but do you remember the car that blinded you? Anything will help the investigation."

"Well, now that I think about it it was a dark car, like black or dark gray or… any dark shade really. As I said i was blinded by the lights."

"Shame. Well, the guy who hit you as in the department and we are still checking surveillance footage to find the one that blinded you. Rest assured we will find him. Oh, and Hoshizora-san? I'm sorry"

After the two policemen left, the first years and Rin's mother left alone in the room, when Rin started crying again. "I just thought about how I'm gonna look into Honoka-chan's or Kotori-chan's eyes, or Umi-chan's parents'. It hurts so much just thinking about this."

"Don't worry, Rin-chan," Hanayo said. "I know that nobody blames you for it. I know that Umi has passed on and Honoka is having a surgery and Eli is still sleeping but it never occured to me that you are responsible for this. I'm sure the rest of μ's think the same way."

"Kayo-chin," Rin called to her friend, looking at her purple eyes trying so desperately to hold off tears but failing, when they heard the knock on the door.

"Oh hey, Rin-chan, you're awake already," Kotori said, peeking inside. She then entered the room, followed by the Nico and Nozomi.

"See, I knew you were tough, Rin-chan," Nozomi said. Rin offered a weak smile in return. Hanayo and Maki glanced at Rin, sadness in their eyes.

"Actually," Rin said, "I'm not okay. I'm so not okay." She started crying, girls rushing to her, all wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Rin, what happened?" Nico asked.

"I'm… I'm… I'm paraplegic."

Thick silence enveloped the room. Amidst the quiet Nozomi pulled Rin close to herself and gently caressed her short hair. Rin cried into Nozomi's shirt, unable to stop her tears.

After a minute of quiet sobs Rin wiggled free from Nozomi's embrace, saying: "Thank you, Nozomi-chan. I think you should check on Honoka-chan and Eli-chan, though. I'm gonna be okay. I think."

"Well, if you're sure," Nico said, going for the door. Kotori, Nozomi and Maki followed her, but Hanayo and Rin's mother stayed in the room.

"Why are you staying, Kayo-chin?" Rin asked.

"How can I leave you like this, Rin-chan? I want to stay with you now. Besides I promised I would ride next to you on the way back."

Hanayo and Rin smiled at those words. Suddenly the door opened, and the nurse walked in, pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"Doctor Imai sees no threat in letting you get out of your bed, but you need to take some general tests," she explained. "I will accompany you." The nurse and Rin's mother then sat Rin in the wheelchair, and the nurse pushed it towards the exit.

Meanwhile, Honoka woke up in her bed, slightly disoriented from her anesthesia. The nurse helped her sit upright, facing the young female doctor. Kotori, Nico, Nozomi and Maki stood at the entrance, looking at her with sadness on their faces.

"Greetings, Kousaka-san," the doctor said. "My name is doctor Iwanako and I was directing your surgery."

"Surgery?" Honoka asked.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, we were driving to the place Rin-chan knew, when this guy flew outta nowhere with far lights on and I think he blinded Rin-chan, so she couldn't react when another car… Oh my god. Is everyone okay?"

"Kousaka-san, I am going to ask you to look at me for now. You had withstood serious damage to your left arm. Your upper arm is looking good so far, considering the tissue damage, but your lower arm was in a very bad shape. We did everything we could, but saving it was beyond us. You may look down now."

Honoka did what she was told. Her right arm was perfectly fine, but when she looked at her left arm…

... her breath quickened in panic. Instead of her forearm she saw a bandaged stump a couple centimeters below her elbow. She started crying in distress, using her intact arm to rip off the cardiograph electrodes from her chest, when doctor Iwanako rushed to hold her, nurse running by her side. Then Honoka felt a needle prick in her left bicep, and her mind drifted to sleep.

While the nurse was reapplying the electrodes on Honoka's chest, doctor turned to the girls and said, "I don't know what you wanted to see here now, but you will have to check back in about half an hour when she wakes up, hopefully having come to terms of her condition."

When Rin rolled towards Honoka's room with Hanayo in tow, she was greeted with the sight of Kotori crying on Nozomi's shoulder. They immediately understood Honoka isn't doing great either. Hanayo rushed towards Kotori and swept her into a tight hug, while Rin rolled her wheelchair to Maki and Nico.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They had to cut Honoka's arm," Maki replied.

"They WHAT?! Why did they even think of that?" Rin was furious.

"I think it was the only choice they had. Sometimes you have to make such calls as a doctor, Rin. While I don't know the full extent of damage Honoka's arm withstood, I sorta understand their decision."

"This day is proving to be worse with each passing minute," Rin said. "Let's just hope Eli-chan is alright."

Several minutes of idle talk later, as awkward as it was given the situation, the girls were approached by a nurse.

"Ayase-san is awake, but there is a problem," she said.

"What kind of problem?" Nozomi asked.

"She… could not tell us her name. She has amnesia. I'm sorry."

Silence fell over μ's once again. Amidst it, the quiet sobs emerged. When the girls turned to see the source of the sound, they saw Rin crying in her wheelchair.

"Rin-chan, what's wrong?" Hanayo ran towards her best friend.

"Don't you get it, Kayo-chin? It's all on me. I killed Eli-chan's past. I killed Honoka-chan's and my own future. I killed Umi-chan, for crying out loud. How don't you all see what's wrong?"

As Rin spoke, her voice was raising with anger. Having said those words she hid her face in her palms and cried. When she felt her hands being forcefully pried from her face, she looked up to see Maki, an angry expression on her face.

"Just how stubborn can you get, Rin? Was there anything that gave off that we blame you? Did we say or do anything that give it off? Wait, no, don't say anything about your condition. Yes, we are all deeply hurt by the situation, but I am more hurt by you blaming yourself. We were right there you know. We saw how it went down. We know full well it wasn't your fault. Now stop blaming yourself, dammit, because we don't blame you."

Rin looked at Maki with such amazed eyes that she plain forgot she was crying. At that point Nico picked up: "I think I speak for everyone when i say we're on the same page with Maki. You are the only one here who blames you. Even Kotori, hell, even Umi's parents didn't blame you when they learned about her death. I'm sure Honoka and Eli won't blame you because they know it wasn't your fault."

Rin looked over her friends' faces, all of them offering her bright smiles. "Girls," she started as her tears rolled down her cheeks again. "I love you so much," she said as she weeped again, swept into Hanayo's comforting arms again.

When Rin calmed down, Nozomi said: "why don't we check on Elicchi, see how she's doing. Maybe she'll remember at least one of us."

When the girls entered Eli's room she was already talking to her parents. They were telling her of who she is and details of her past. As the rest of μ's approached her, Arisa waved them in.

"Hey, nice of you to join. I heard about Umi-senpai and Honoka-senpai, and Rin-senpai, of course. I'm sorry."

"How is she doing?" Nozomi asked.

"Our parents are taking her through her childhood," Arisa answered. "Her learning ability is intact 'cause there was no physical damage, and she's taking new information pretty eagerly."

"Do you mind if we introduce ourselves?"

"Of course, Nozomi-senpai, go right ahead," Arisa said, then turned to Eli, who looked over the girls with confused expression.

"Look, sis, your friends came to visit. You got to know them on your last year of school, well, all but Nozomi here."

"I did?" Eli asked, surprised that she got to call such a big and diverse cast of characters "friends"

"Yes, we met during our first year of high school and were very close ever since," Nozomi stepped in, then closed the distance to Eli's bed and took her hand. "Do you… recognize anyone here?"

Eli looked over everyone, taking in all facial and body features of other girls, trying her hardest to recall any image of them, especially the dark-haired twintail girl holding her hand.

"I'm sorry… Nozomi, right? I don't remember anything. You are free to come by later and fill me in on how got to know you, though."

"Yeah, of course, I'll drop by later," Nozomi said, barely able to contain her sadness that Eli, her closest friend in the entire world, could not remember her.

When the girls left Eli's room, Nozomi turned around and pressed her forehead to the door.

"Nozomi-chan?" Hanayo called her.

"Nozomi?" Maki repeated, approaching her and putting a hand on Nozomi's shoulder. Nozomi didn't react, but then the redhead heard quiet, muffled sobs. Maki closed her distance and put both her hands on Nozomi's shoulders.

"Come on, let's have a seat," she said as she led the crying girl to the nearby bench. Nozomi complied, then, after sitting down, buried her face into Maki's shoulder as she cried her heart out.

"It's okay, darling, everything will be okay," Maki whispered as she was petting Nozomi's head. "How about the rest of you check on Honoka. I'll stay with Nozomi." The rest of the girls wordlessly shuffled towards Honoka's room, surprised by Nozomi's reaction.

"You know, I didn't expect Nozomi-chan to break down like this," Kotori said when they got some distance between them and the bench Maki was still trying to calm Nozomi down.

"Can you really blame her? I can't imagine what I would do if Kayo-chin had amnesia and forgot me," Rin answered. "I'm sure it's the same with everyone here."

"Hmpf. Not me," Nico said with a cocky grin.

"Oh really? You won't be sad if Maki suddenly forgets you?" Rin was quick to tease Nico.

"W-what are you talking about? Maki won't f-f-forget me," Nico answered, trying to feign confidence, but her stutter betrayed her. The rest of the girls smiled sympathetically.

When the four girls approached Honoka's room, they saw through the glass panel she was already awake. More than that, though, she was hugging her sister and crying on her shoulder. They rushed into the room, locking Honoka and Yukiho into a tight group hug, smiling from seeing her awake and crying from remembering the heavy cost of that night's accident.

"Rin-chan…" Honoka said, looking over Rin in her wheelchair.

"Yeah," Rin looked down in sorrow.

"Well, it looks like we got the worst of it. What about Umi-chan and Eli-chan?" The girls (including Yukiho) bowed their head. Nico spoke first.

"Eli has no physical trauma but she has amnesia. Nozomi broke down in tears after seeing her, and Maki stayed with her."

"Oh no. Oh that is so bad. What about Umi-chan, though?"

"Honoka-chan," Kotori was holding back tears as she was breaking the news to Honoka. "Umi-chan is gone. I'm sorry."

Honoka was stunned. She just looked at Kotori, dumbfounded, and then simply said: "What?"

"Umi-chan didn't survive the hit. Doctors said if she did she would live for an hour at best. I'm so, so sorry."

Kotori couldn't hold it anymore as she hugged Honoka and cried into her shoulder. Honoka just sat there, staring right in front of her, as the realization was hitting at her. Her arm is gone, the most like-minded individual of her life, Rin, is in a wheelchair, the person she would look up to and ask for advice, Eli, can't even remember her, and one of her best friend since early childhood, Umi, is dead. When all of those facts came to her, tears were streaming down her face without her even noticing it. When she did, though, she hugged Kotori close and broke down once again.

"Let's give them some privacy," Hanayo said. "I think they really need it."

When Hanayo, Rin, Nico and Yukiho left the room, they saw Maki walking towards her.

"How is she?" she asked. Nico simply nodded to the window. "Poor Honoka," Maki said when she looked at the two best friends crying in each other's arms. "This is indeed her worst day ever."

"Where's Nozomi-chan?" Rin asked.

"Oh, she calmed down and went to talk to Eli. Pretty sure she's filling her up on their high school times together."

"Let's go check on her, then," Nico proposed, to which everyone but Rin agreed.

"I think i should stay with Honoka, though. I feel like i must at least talk to her."

"Rin-chan, are you sure about it?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead, I'll drop by later."

When Rin saw Kotori and Honoka leaving each other's embrace, she opened the door and rolled into the room.

"Hope I'm not intruding," she said. "Kotori-chan, do you mind if me and Honoka-chan talk a little? Just the two of us."

"Sure thing, Rin-chan," Kotori answered, "I'll be right here if you need me."

When Kotori closed the door behind her, Honoka said: "Did you want to talk about the accident?" Rin nodded.

"Look, I understand if you think I killed Umi-chan and shattered your arm, I understand if you hate me, but I want you to know that if I was a little more careful… A little more…"

Rin was crying, her tears falling on her hands. But then, suddenly, she felt Honoka's hand holding her own, adding the feeling of soft comfort on the cold wet surface of tear-stained skin.

"Rin-chan, I know it's not your fault. I know you're a terrific driver, and i know you would never subject us to danger under normal circumstances. I don't blame you, silly, as I'm sure neither does everyone. So please, stop this self-loathing, okay?"

"Yeah," Rin said, wiping her tears off.

"Anyway," Honoka started, but was interrupted by the door opening. She and Rin turned to it to see Nozomi leading Eli by her hand.

"Don't worry, Elicchi, I'm right here with you," Nozomi said reassuringly. "Okay," she then pointed to Honoka, "this is Kousaka Honoka, your successor as a student council president and a second year μ's leader when we were singing together. And this," her finger moved towards Rin, "is Hoshizora Rin, a first year substitute leader. She used to lead μ's when Honoka and her classmates were on school trip I told you about."

"Nice to meet you," Eli extended her hand to Honoka, "I'm sure you know who I am so there's no point for me to introduce myself."

"Yeah, good point, Eli-chan," Honoka said, shaking Eli's hand.

"Both of these girls were badly injured in the accident that took your memory," Nozomi continued. "Umi-chan was in the car as well, but.. well…" All girls but Eli grew sad at these words.

"She's gone?" Eli asked, sensing the atmosphere. Honoka nodded. Eli gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry. Nozomi said you were old time friends. I'm so sorry."

Eli then sat down on Honoka's bed and hugged her. When Honoka wrapped her arm around her back, she pulled her closer into the hug. When they separated, Eli approached Rin, who reached out for a hug.

"Stay strong, you hear," Eli whispered into Rin's ear when they hugged. "I don't blame you for the crash."

When the sun was setting the family members started to head home. Eli was set free since she had no physical damage, but Rin and Honoka had to stay in the hospital some "some time". Everyone figured out that "some time" can easily take weeks or even months, so sadness settled in among the girls once more.

Kotori and Hanayo asked to stay with Honoka and Rin for the night, and their requests were met with doctors' approvals. Nozomi, however, asked Eli's family to stay at their place to feed her their collective memory and maybe sleep over. Nico and Maki, however, figured they really had no place among the rest, so they hugged them goodbye and headed home.

"Hey, Nico-chan," Maki said as they left the hospital.

"What?" Nico answered, trying to feign annoyance.

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"Why the sudden desire to spend so much time in my company?" Nico was surprised to hear that, however, but tried to look annoyed rather than let Maki see her eagerness to spend the night with her.

"Don't think of anything, I just don't think I'll be able to have a calm sleep if I'm alone." That was true. Maki hated the possibility to be alone today.

"I guess if you can't go on without me, I will accept the invitation," Nico was still teasing.

When Nozomi and Eli situated in Eli's room after taking shower, Nozomi calmly opened Eli's closet and pulled out a futon. "What is it?" she asked, seeing Eli's surprised of her actions. "It's not like I've never been here or anything. And I don't think your mom will like it if we slept together in bed. So I'm gonna sleep on the futon while you sleep in your bed, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, that sounds fair," Eli reasoned as she sat on her bed, watching Nozomi laying down her futon.

"What is it, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked when she noticed Eli looking at her unblinkingly.

"Oh, no, no, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Nevermind," Eli turned away, embarrassed. "Let's get to sleep."

________________________________________

Later that night, Rin was lying awake in her hospital bed, when she turned to Hanayo, who was curled up in the chair next to her. "Hey, Kayo-chin, are you awake? Can you help me move to the side a little?"

"Sure thing, Rin-chan," Hanayo answered, then walked to the other side of the bed to help Rin move her lower body.

"Here, you can sleep with me on the bed instead of suffer in that chair," Rin said, nodding to the free space, just enough for Hanayo to fit.

"Are you…" Hanayo started talking, but Rin cut her off. "Yes, it's okay, Kayo-chin."

Rin immediately hugged Hanayo and pulled her close when she laid down in the bed, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Kayo-chin," she said. Hanayo smiled and kissed Rin's cheek in return.

"I love you too, Rin-chan."

Honoka also was lying awake, lost in her thoughts, spooning with Kotori and hugging her close, her nose nuzzling into Birdie's hair. "Hey, Kotori-chan," she called her, and Kotori shifted to face Honoka.

"Kiss me," she said, much to Kotori's surprise. Kotori then slightly blushed and shyly pressed her lips on Honoka's.

"I love you, Kotori-chan," Honoka said after they separated. "May we stay together forever."

"I love you too, Honoka-chan. Together forever," Kotori said, nuzzling into Honoka's shoulder.

Eli was lying awake as well, looking at Nozomi sleeping in the futon. "Hey, Nozomi," she called her.

"What's up, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked, her eyes still closed.

"Come here under the sheets with me, you don't have to sleep in that futon." She then opened the sheets invitingly and patted the bed next to her. Nozomi wordlessly got up and got under the covers with Eli, who pulled her closer, pressing Nozomi's body to herself.

"I want to ask you something… personal," Eli said, admiring how pretty Nozomi looked in the pale moonlight.

"Sure thing, Elicchi, anything you want to know?"

"Do you have a crush on me?"

Nozomi let out a gasp, so surprised she was. How come Eli didn't see it for seven years and only now, devoid of her memory, she was able to catch however small hint she may have let out. She gave Eli a sad smile.

"Does it really matter now? I had to take you through seven years of our friendship. You are like a new person now."

"Doesn't that sound like a clean slate though?Think about it for a moment," Eli said as she brushed a lock of Nozomi's hair behind her ear.

"Yes," Nozomi said. "Yes, for all those years I harbored a crush on you and I never imagined that you would accept my feelings."

"I do. We can make this work, Nozomi. I want you to be happy in my new world."

Nozomi kissed Eli's soft lips, and wasn't even a bit surprised when the kiss was returned. She then moved to straddle Eli's hips, pressing her tongue against the lips that were kissing her. Eli opened her mouth, allowing Nozomi's tongue to snake in.

"I love you, Elicchi," Nozomi said when they separated.

"I'm falling hard for you, Nozomi," Eli answered. Both girls smiled at this, then shared another passionate kiss.

Maki and Nico were lying awake on Maki's bed, both naked and panting heavily. Nico wrapped her hand around Maki and gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Maki. I love you so much."

Maki turned to Nico and kissed her on the lips. Nico immediately allowed her tongue entrance.

"I love you too, Nico-chan. Very, very much."

________________________________________

It's been one year since the accident that took Umi's life. The rest of the μ's entered the graveyard, all carrying bouquets of flowers. Honoka led the group, clutching to the flowers with both her own arm and a bionic one, provided by Nishikino family. She remembered when Maki extended this opportunity and even offered that her family would pay for everything. Honoka tried to argue, but there was no use to it, Maki would get what she wanted anyway. Eli walked confidently by her side, almost all of her memory returned thanks to her family, her friends and her girlfriend Nozomi. Rin, however, was still in a wheelchair, pushed forward by Hanayo. She knew that it will be like that forever, but was confident that the unconditional love she and Hanayo shared will help them overcome all hurdles that would come their way.

"Oh hey," Rin said when she noticed a group of girls near Umi's grave, "looks like Umi-chan has visitors."

The girls turned to the voice, stars in their eyes when they saw who was standing next to them. It was obvious they were fans, but Honoka hoped they won't ask for autographs and pictures right next to Umi's grave.

"Ah, yes," the orange-haired girl said, "we had some free time before our train home, so we decided to pay our respects."

"No worries," Honoka said, then nodded at the Love Live victory flag the ponytailed purple-haired girl was holding. "Congratulations on your victory, by the way."

"Thank you," the flag girl answered, her eyes beaming with excitement.

As the newly crowned victors headed towards the exit, μ's took their place in front of the gravestone. They laid the flowers and silently prayed, knowing that somewhere in Heaven, Umi was watching them, full of patience to wait for them up there for good 50 years or so.

"If you two need some alone time with Umi, we understand," Maki said to Honoka.

"We'd like that," Honoka answered.

When the first- and third-years approached the cemetery exit, they saw the girls that were paying their respects to Umi before, clearly waiting for them.

"Where's Kousaka-san and Minami-san?" the orange girl asked when μ's approached them.

"They asked for some alone time with Umi. Did you want to ask them for autographs and pics?" Nozomi said, a teasing smirk on her face.

"Aw, why did you have to assume that and break our hearts, Toujou-san," the golden-eyed blonde girl said with a smirk to match that of Nozomi.

"They'll be here soon," Eli said. "You can talk to us in the meantime."

"Ah, look, they're coming, zura!" the small brunette exclaimed, pointing at the distance. μ's turned back to see Honoka and Kotori walking towards the exit, holding their hands and talking excitedly about something.

"Don't tell me you confessed," Nozomi teased when they approached the rest of μ's.

"I don't have the guts to confess in front of Umi's grave," Honoka chuckled.

"Well, where would you confess then?" The golden-eyed blonde backed Nozomi teasing them. Nozomi turned to her and winked in approval. Both Honoka and Kotori nervously laughed.

"Now, now, let's give them a moment of calm," said the girl with straight dark hair, obviously the most level-headed of the group. Everyone shared a smile and separated into groups. Hanayo and Rin were approached by the small brunette and the pig-tailed redhead, Maki and Nico had the got the attention of a dark-haired girl with a bun and a long-haired redhead, Honoka and Kotori were talking to an orange-haired girl and a grey-haired girl with pretty baby blue eyes, and Eli and Nozomi were approached by the ponytailed brunette, the blonde teaser girl and the brunette with straight hair.

"Excuse me," the long-haired redhead said after everyone got their autographs and pictures, "but we don't have too much time before our train leaves."

"You're right, we should get going," the grey-haired girl said with slight sadness in her voice.

"We could accompany you to the station," Kotori offered, much to everyone's delight.

As the girls were passing the local flower shop, the orange-haired girl suddenly beamed up at some idea that appeared in her head. "Dia-san! Ruby-chan! Hanamaru-chan! Come with me," she said as she took the pigtailed redhead and the small brunette. "Hey, Chika-san wait," the raven-haired girl yelled when they took off into the shop.

"Is she always like that?" Maki asked the long-haired redhead.

"Pretty much," she said.

About two minutes later the girls left the shop, each holding a bouquet of flowers. The raven-haired girl approached Eli with white azaleas, the small brunette gave Rin an arrangement of yellow carnations, the pigtailed redhead offered Hanayo pink azaleas, and Honoka got chrysanthemums. The girls offered hugs in return, their faces beaming with happy smiles.

When the girls approached the railway terminal, the new Love Live champions turned to face μ's, sad smiles on their faces.

"I'm not sure if we will see each other again, but it was fun," the orange-haired girl said.

"Hey, you gotta believe that we will," Honoka replied. "And you have to carry your school idol bond with you and know that you are together forever no matter what distance is between you. Remember that."

"Thank you! We will!" the long-haired redhead said.

When the new champions boarded their train, they stayed quiet. This meeting and Honoka's words sank into them. The school idol bond they all shared wasn't going away anytime soon, but they had to work hard to make sure it stays forever. And seeing how the girls of μ's were able to move on despite their injuries and death of their dear friend made them realize that the end truly can mark the beginning of something new.


End file.
